


No Questions Asked

by ThisColdSunset



Series: This Body of Mine [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisColdSunset/pseuds/ThisColdSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m fine, Tsukki!” He shouted in reply after a moment, trying his absolute hardest to keep any sign of panic out of his voice.<br/>“Come on, Yamaguchi, what’s the matter?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Questions Asked

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my system so I just typed and uploaded... Yeah.

“Hey, Yamaguchi? Are you okay in there?” Tsukishima was calling through the stall door, but Yamaguchi ignored him as he frantically sifted through his school bag for _those stupid motherfucking things_ that he was sure had been there last time he checked.

“I’m fine, Tsukki!” He shouted in reply after a moment, trying his absolute hardest to keep any sign of panic out of his voice.

“Come on, Yamaguchi, what’s the matter?”

Yamaguchi glanced up from where he was crouched on the tiled floor to watch Tsukishima’s feet impatiently tapping from underneath the door. Yamaguchi’s bag lay at his feet with its insides spilt haphazardly around him, pens rolling with sharp clinking noises as they were thrown roughly from the bag when the desperate teenager returned to his search, his pace now increased.

He slumped in defeat once his hand reached the very bottom of the bag once more. He could feel his throat clogging up, heard his breath go ragged and forced. The world blurred as tears welled up in his eyes, and absolute fury directed towards himself washed over him in waves with each passing throb in his stomach.

“Please, Tsukki… Please just go away…” He whispered, looking for toilet paper in the stall as a last ditch attempt at finding something, anything at all to try to put a halt to his imminent humiliation.

Having watched Tsukishima’s feet disappear, the bathroom had then fallen so silent that Yamaguchi almost believed that Tsukishima had actually listened to him for once, before the tall blonde’s voice could be heard mumbling something near the other end of the room.

“Huh? What was that?”

“I _said_ ,” Tsukishima began irritably, “That if you needed help with anything, or whatever… You know, I’d help you. And stuff.”

The awkwardness was so obvious in the taller’s voice that Yamaguchi would’ve laughed if he hadn’t been in such a state of distress. Instead, he remained motionless and quiet as he worked up the willpower to open his mouth and actually _tell_ the other boy exactly why he had locked himself inside a toilet cubicle.

“Tsukki?”

“Yeah?”

“I…” Yamaguchi began, before halting. He closed his eyes, winced, and continued, “I got my period. And I don’t have anything with me, and I made a huge mess and I just… I don’t really wanna come out right now.”

“Oh, right. I think I might… Hang on,” Tsukishima coughed embarrassedly, the blonde’s nonchalant footsteps could be heard as he trailed back towards Yamaguchi’s stall, and the sharp hissing sound of a zip being suddenly opened echoed in the deserted bathroom, “I have… Well, I have these things. I don’t really know… Well. Here.”

Yamaguchi watched with wide eyes as his best friend knelt down outside of the stall and passed three brightly wrapped packages underneath the stall door. With his bottom lip trembling, he reached over silently and grasped them in his hand before standing up on shaky legs.

His breath was still slightly laboured as he shucked his volleyball shorts and underpants down to his knees, and he drew in a deep breath at the sight of the unwanted, sticky crimson mess that had seeped through his underclothing.

With quick fingers he tore open one of the pads, cringing at the loud tearing sound that it made, and he moved as quickly as he could to place it into his underwear without prolonging the sounds that were apparently necessary for it to make.

He yanked his clothing back up to his waist; he grimaced at the horrid wet feel against his inner thighs before he began to shove the obnoxiously loud wrapper and the rest of his things back into his school bag as quickly as he could.

He twisted the door’s lock to the side, one hand gripping his backpack in a tight fist, and he hunched over as he stepped out of the cubicle. Shame was the only thing that he knew when he looked at his friend, who had slouched against a wall with his headphones firmly placed over his ears.

With a flick of the blonde’s eyes, Yamaguchi felt as if he was being assessed. Tsukishima tilted his head towards the exit, slipping the headphones down to his neck as he did so.

“I’m sorry, Tsukki.” He mumbled, his head bowed down as his eyes stung with hot tears. “I’m going to go home now. My… It’s gone through everything, and everyone would know if they saw.”

Tsukishima nodded at him before telling him in a straightforward tone, “I already texted Suga-san and Daichi-san to tell them that I’m taking you home. I said you got dizzy and felt sick.”

“I’m sorry, Tsukki. You’re always missing practice because of me.” The freckled boy hiccupped as the two left the bathroom.

They fell into step side by side, and the two were enclosed within a bubble of quiet before Tsukishima handed him a large black bundle, forcing Yamaguchi to voice his confusion out loud.

“Tsukki, what-?”

“My jacket. Yours is in the wash after you spilt last night’s ice cream all over it, so you can use mine to tie around your waist. You know, so no one sees the stain. And stuff.” Tsukishima answered, his words halting and unusually clumsy.

Yamaguchi accepted the jacket and awkwardly tied the massive clothing item around his waist and under his bag before muttering to himself, “If I wasn’t here and didn’t fuck things up so much, your life would be so much easier, huh?”

Tsukishima froze, ceasing his steps and grabbing at Yamaguchi’s arm, holding it in a vice-like grip as he turned to stare at the other in sheer horror.

“Tadashi, don’t you _dare_ say that. You won’t _ever_ say that again, do you hear me?”

Yamaguchi didn’t want to look at the taller’s panic-stricken expression any longer, and he turned away and ground out, “But it’s true, Tsukki.”

“Tadashi, you don’t fuck things up, and you _never_ make my life difficult,” Tsukishima placed his left hand on Yamaguchi’s cheek, turning his face back towards him, “You’re the only interesting thing in my life. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi whispered automatically, the words tumbling out of his mouth without any thought put into it whatsoever.

Tsukishima’s hands both dropped to his sides, and he simply stared at the other boy, all of his vocabulary slipping away from him as he struggled to think of what to say to the other. In the end, he gave a defeated sigh and remained wordless, choosing to instead take one hand and enclose the other boy’s with long fingers.

The two began walking again, but this time the silence was sombre and gloomy. Tsukishima’s head was ringing with Yamaguchi’s emotionless words, while Yamaguchi also listened to his own words repeating inside his head.

_Look you’ve pissed him off, now you’ve done it Tadashi._

“You’re my only friend, Tadashi. You know that, right?” Tsukishima questioned. “That’s why I had those thingies in my bag. For, you know. Just in case shit happens. Because you’re supposed to look out for your friends.”

Yamaguchi managed to give the other a tired smile, his eyes dry and red and his belly aching slightly as he kept pace with the tall teenager beside him.

They walked down several streets, turning every few minutes and passing small houses with dainty gardens, large houses with metal gates and lonely, hidden gardens, playgrounds barren of movement and wide grass areas devoid of anything but the wind as it danced through the bright green grasses as it travelled over the expanse of flat earth.

At the sight of a familiar, tall house with pale grey shutters and dainty eaves, both teenagers slowed down to prolong their parting. Once the two reached the picturesque waist-high gate, Yamaguchi paused and looked up at the blonde through his fringe, worried that he may see some sort of frustration or anger on the other’s face.

“You know that I like you, right?”

Yamaguchi blinked. “I don’t understand what you mean, Tsukki.”

“I… I do actually care about you, Tadashi. I love you, even. So stay with me?” Tsukishima reiterated, sounding unsure of himself.

“Okay.” Yamaguchi flushed.

“Good.” Tsukishima nodded, a nonchalant, uncaring air settling back over him, his vulnerability disappearing as if it had never been there.

Yamaguchi watched the blonde before whispering a “Thank you, Kei.” And turning away to open the gate.

“Shut up, Tadashi.”

“Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my crappy work :)  
> If you have any suggestions on how to be better, please tell me!!  
> On another note, I am working with my friend MetallicSunrise on taking requests for any fandoms, AUs and ships because we have nothing better to do with our lives... Please feel free to request here or on the tumblr that the we made on a whim.  
> http://ohlookitsfanfic.tumblr.com/  
> Thank you once again!!


End file.
